Hell For Relena and Pilots
by Azn Princess
Summary: Well, this is just a lil short fic of mine. Please read and Reveiw!
1. Hell For Relena and Pilots

Hell for Relena and the Pilots  
  


"Where's Relena?" asked Quatre that Sunday morning.  
  
"She went out, she said she had some family buisness to attend to." Hilde said looking up from her cereal. She and the gundam pilots were living at Relena's.  
  
"Family buisness? But Milliardo is upstairs." Quatre replied sitting down next to her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe her foster family." Hilde said. By now everyone was sitting down eating breakfast.  
  
"Since when does Jousan visit her foster family? Asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know I guess, she does." Hilde replied as she glanced at Duo.  
  
"Now Duo, stop making a mess or I'm going to have to put a bib on you." Hilde said looking at her boyfriend. He was eating pancakes and had syrup and butter all over himself.  
  
Just then they heard the door slam open.  
  
"Hmm, Relena usually doesn't slam the door open. She always rings the doorbell." Quatre replied getting up. Everyoen else followed. A girl with balckhair and brown eyes walked through the door.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Quatre.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" the girl replied.  
  
"Are you an enemy?" asked Heero taking out his gun and was about to point it at the girl.  
  
"I don't know, are you retarded?" the girl answered back.  
  
"Shut up." Heero replied.  
  
"No you shutup you nasty looking, smelling like a flea bag, have ever heard of a comb loser." the girl said sticking her tounge out at Heero(actually Heero's cute)  
  
"That's it." Heero said. He was about to give her a warning shot when she turned around and started yelling.  
  
"Hey! Lady Lena, Get your butt over here. One of your friends are trying to shoot at me." the girl started yelling.  
  
"Heero, stop pointing your gun at Marissa!" Relena yelled as she came through the door and stood behind the girl named Marissa.  
  
"Who's the brat?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I'm not a brat you chinky looking ever taken a bath with all the gelled slicked hair you have go kiss a monkey's ass." Marissa said (i am not racist against chinese people, heck Im partially chinese but i only wrote that because Wufei's chinese and she's trying to diss him).  
  
"Arghh, Injustice you girl!" Wufei replied.  
  
"Talk to the palm cause you ain't da bomb." Marissa replied sticking her hand in frot of Wufei's face. By now, Wufei was steamed at the girl and Trowa and Quatre had to hold him back.  
  
"So Relena, who's the girl?" asked Heero.  
  
"Oh, this is my 11,"  
  
"12!" Marissa said cutting it.  
  
"12 year old cousin from my foster mother's side. Her mom is going on a vacation to Vegas" Relena was cut off again.  
  
"Vacation, humph. She's going gambling, lose all her money, and still come back with a grin on her face." Marissa predicted.  
  
"And, she's going to be staying with us for awhile." Relena said as the servants came in with arms full of bags.  
  
"Now Marissa, you have to behave. Here, let me introduce you to everybody. This here is Heero who was pointing the gun at you, next to him is his best friend Duo, then his girlfriend Hilde, then Quatre, then Trowa, then Wufei was the one who had to be restrained." Relena told her.  
  
"Hmmm, probably not going to remember them all." Marissa replied.  
  
"Relena is that you?" asked Milliardo as he and Noin came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, and this is my lil cuz who's going to be staying with us for awhile. Marissa this is my brother Milliardo and his fiance Miss. Noin." Relena said.  
  
Marissa glanced at Milliardo, then to Relena, then to Milliardo, then back to Relena. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Thank the Lord that I'm not really related to you." Marissa said as she opened her bag and got out her cell phone.  
  
"Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go on the phone." Marissa said as she exited the phone dialing numbers.  
  
"I like her." Duo said as he was collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
"As you can see,she's a smart mouth." Relena said.  
  
"I can hear you talking about me behind my back, and I prefer the term SMARTASS!" Marissa called.  
  
"So exactly, how long is she staying here?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Until her mom comes back home." Relena replied.  
  
"She's funny." Duo said as he stood up.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. One time she got so mad that her brother was alseep with his shoes on so she set them on fire." Relena replied.  
  
"Oh My God, what happened." Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh, he's better. His toenails are growing back now." Relena said as she walked into the living room, the same room Marissa was in.  
  
"I mean, what a bitch. I can't believe that whore did that. First she steals his guy, then she dumps him, leaving you single for the dance. I'd take a stick and smack her." Marissa said to the phone.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Nah uh" Marissa siad before she hung up.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Relena.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Ain't she your best friend?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah, of course. That's how we usually talk." Marissa replied.  
  
"Well then you talk weird." Trowa said.  
  
"Well you look weird." Marissa shot back (another cutey, but gotta insult them).  
  
"Your annoying." Heero told her.  
  
"And your retarded." Marissa replied.  
  
"You need discipline." Heero stated.  
  
"And you need to mind your damn buisness." Marrisa.  
  
"Marrisy, we don't say cusses in this house, at least not on the 1rst floor or before 6." Milliardo told her, calling her the one nickname she despised.  
  
"Well I don't give a fucking shit about your fucking damn rules! And never, ever call me Marrisy again or you'll regret it." Marrisa yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do, Marrisy?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah Marrisy?" asked Duo.  
  
"Marrisy, what a weakling name, but it is you and you are weak so it fits." Wufei stated.  
  
"I'm not getting into this." Hilde said.  
  
"Me neither." said Quatre, Hilde, and Noin. Trowa was just silent.  
  
"Guys, I wouldn't do that to my cousin." Relena told them knowing her cousin.  
  
"Butt out of it Relena, fine you guys. I'll get you back, every single one of you." Marrisa said pointing at Heero,Duo,Wufei, and Milliardo.  
  
"Now Marissa, remember last time you got even with somebody. The doctors told me that Miss. Ellen has been doing very well in the insane asylum. With her progress, she might be released in about 5-8 years." Relena told her.  
  
"Well, she deserved it." Marrisa said.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But these people might be harder. They are gundam pilots and two of them have been able to use the Zero system." Relena reminded her.  
  
"I don't care what you people did in your little hippie days, but right now, i just have one thing on mind. Getting even!" Marrisa said before she left the room to go to hers.  
  
"Hippie days?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Man, she's stupid. She doesn't even know about our backrounds." Duo said.  
  
"Whats the worst can a little girl can do?" Heero said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena and everyone else was in the living room. It was after dinner and they were just relaxing. That is until Marissa came in.  
  
"Hey, Lady Lena!" Marissa said as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes Marissa." Relena asked.  
  
"Do you have anything besides tampons in your whole entire house. I mean, ughh. How can you stand to stick that up your ,..." By the word Tampons, Relena started blushing and was getting up. Then she put her hands over her mouth before her cousin could finish the sentence. She was glancing at her friends. Hilde & Noin were on the verge of cracking up, Duo was already at it. Quatre was blushing and Milliardo seemed mad. Heero had just raised his eyebrow. Trowa and Wufei had no responses.  
  
"Owww!" Relena exclaimed as her cousin bit her hand.  
  
"Anyway, you got anything besides tampons?" asked Marissa.  
  
"Why, do you have it?" asked Relena.  
  
"Nope, I just wanted to play with some." Marissa said.  
  
Just then a servant came in.  
  
"Miss Relena, the toilet in your bathroom is flooding. It seems that something is clogging it. We'll call the plumber right now." The servant said before leaving.  
  
"Oh yeah, Lady Lena, I kind of umm flushed a tampon down your toilet. But as you heard the servants are going to call the plumber." Marissa told her.  
  
"Marissa." Relena began.  
  
"I know, I know. Go to my room." Marissa said as she left.  
  
Relena glanced at the group who had calmed down. She sat down again, then looked at her friends.  
  
"Tampons?" asked Hilde.  
  
"I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Relena asked putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Only until tonight." Duo replied as he burst into laughter, with Hilde along too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now, just to get even with loser number 1(heero)." Marissa said as she crept into his room. She carried a bag with her and did her work.  
********************************************  
"Loser number 2(Duo)." Marissa said as she clmibed into the bed with the string and scirrors in her hand.  
********************************************  
"Loser number 3, just wait and watch." Marissa thought as she went into Wufe's bathroom and took the shampoo and shaving cream. Then she went into his room and got the hair spray and gel.  
********************************************  
"Last but not least, Loser number 4(milliardo)." Marissa said as she went to his clothes and took out her paint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 4 screams echoed through the mansion.  
  
"That's my cue." Marissa said as she creeped downstairs and hid behind a couch, hearing the arrival of footsteps.  
  
"My hair!" shouted Duo and Wufei at the same time.Duo's hair was cut short and he held his braid in his hand. Wufei had orange soapy hair smelling of bug spray.  
  
Heero came down fuming. On his arms, face, neck,and legs were the words I Love Relena!  
  
Milliardo came down in pajama's with designs over them. He had hearts, stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, lost of golden rainbows, and a red balloon. Also with a kick me sign on his back.  
  
Everyone else came down and started laughing at the four.  
  
"I appreciate it Heero, but you could of just told me and not have to embarress your self." Relena Joked.  
  
"Duo, you look cute with short hair." Hilde sais trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ouchh!" Milliardo said as he looked behind to see his fiance.  
  
"Well I saw that sign, so I just had too." Noin said laughing.  
  
"Wufei, you stink." Trowa said.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"No really, you smell like bug spray." Quatre said moving away from him.  
  
"Thanks to that little monster, look at us." Duo told Relena.  
  
"Well, she said she was going to get you guys back and you guys just asked for it. But compared to other things, this is nothing. She could do so much more." Relena said.  
  
"True cuz, this is just a warning." Marissa said as she came out from behind the couch.  
  
"Let me at her!" screamed Duo but Hilde held him back. Heero was restrained by Quatre, Wufei by Trowa, and Milliardo by Noin.  
  
ding-dong  
  
"I'll get that." Relena said.  
  
"Auntie Larrisa, your back." Relena said.  
  
"Yep, came back to pick up Marissa, I won a free trip to Hawaii. So baby, pack your bags and lets go." Larrisa said.  
  
"They already are. I got your message on my cell." Marissa said as the servants came down with her bags.  
  
"Bye Lady Lena, I had a fun time." Marissa said as she exited.  
  
"Thank god she's gone." Duo said.  
  
"Oh yea boys. Next time, don't estimate me. See ya later bye!" Marissa said as she came back in and then left again.  
  


The End  
----------------------------------------------  


Hi!, I hope you liked my fic. I put myself in this fic except I changed the name and I don't act like that. But Marissa and I do have most of the same qualities. Well, bye! Please reveiw! If not then Marissa will come back and you'll regret it. J/p, or am i.  



	2. She's Back!!!! (sequal)

She's Back!!!!!  
  
"Oh Relena, thanks for letting me stay here for awhile. The circus gets very stressful somtimes, right bro?" Catherine said.They were eating breakfast at Relena's mansion.  
  
"Thats all right, but who is filling in for you?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh, my friend. She's pretty good." Catherine replied.  
  
Just then they heard the door slam.  
  
"Hmm, maybe one of the new servants." Relena mused.  
  
"Ahh Ahh Achoo!" Dorothy sneezed.  
  
"Oh pardon me Miss. Relena. I may be coming down with something, or maybe my allergies are acting up." Dorothy said.  
  
"Thats ok Dorothy, what are you allergic too?" asked Relena.  
  
"Kiwi and dogs.I haven't eaten any kiwi. You wouldn't happen to have any dogs would you?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Only the guard dogs outside and they live a great distance from us." Relena replied.  
  
"Ohhhhh Lady Lena!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice screamed. At the sound of that all the pilots and Relena looked up towards the door to the kitchen. Just then the kitchen door slammed open.  
  
"Lady Lena, I'm gonna be staying here for awhile." Marrisa said.  
  
"Oh Marrisa, we haven't seen you in awhile." Relena said as she got up.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have some fun." Hilde said as she started giggling.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Sally.  
  
"Boys, I see that you recognize my cousin Marrisa, and you too Hilde. Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy this is my foster cousin." Relena said. Just then Marrisa went up to the breakfast table and sat down, looking at the boys.  
  
"I see that the ink came off and the hair grew back and you redyed your hair." Marrisa said glancing at Heero, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
"Well, Kick me boy, ain't here Marrisa." Duo said.  
  
"Aww, we dont need Granpa here for fun. Just us, the new girls, sneezy, and my preciuos babies." Marrisa said as she got up.  
  
"Babies?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Of course, Biggie and Chloe." Marrisa replied as she clapped her hands twice and a terrior came rushing through the doors (umm the one from There's Something About Mary).  
  
"Oh hello biggie. Your my little baby aren't you. Yes, you are, ohh yes you are." Marrisa said as she started kissing the dog.  
  
"A Dog! Ahh Ahh Achoo!" Dorothy said as she sneezed into Duo's bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey, I was eating that. But not anymore." Duo said angrily as he pushed the bowl away.  
  
"Hey, this dog is hypoallergenic so you can't be allergic to it. Maybe Chloe but not Biggie here. Chloe, Chloe, come here girl." Marrisa said as another dog came in (umm, the one from The Nanny, that dog) through the door.  
  
"Yes, you are my other baby aren't your baby." Marrisa said as she handed Biggie to Relena and started kissing Chloe.  
  
"Miss. Relena, we can't have those arggh mongrowls here can we." Dorothy said while sneezing as she pointed at the dogs.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling mongrowls. Whoa! What did the cat drag in today." Marrisa exclaimed as she looked at Dorothy.  
  
"Ahh Ahh Achooo!" Dorothy sneezd again.  
  
"Hey! Bug-brow girl, ever thought of tweezing those lil vermons on your face?" asked Marrisa.  
  
"Why you lil, Ahh Achoo!" Dorothy said as she sneezed.  
  
"You brat. I'm gonna." Dorothy said as Marrisa held up Chloe to Dorothy's face and Chloe licked her.  
  
"Ahh!!!!"Dorothy screamed as she ran out.  
  
"Now Chloe, you don't know where that THING has been." Marrisa said.  
  
"Yes, its defintiely gonna be fun around here." Hilde said as she laughed again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Marrissa dear, we're going to go out for a sec to run some errands. Now Duo, Heero, and Trowa are going to be here. If you do DO something, nothing too drastic ok." Relena said as she kissed her cousin on the cheek and left along with Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, and Qautre.  
  
"Ughh." Marrisa said as she wiped the lipstick off her cheek.  
  
"Now where are those losers, I'm bored." Marrisa said as she walked around. She spotted them in the kitchen, and conjured up a plan.  
  
"Hehe." Marrissa thought as she got some things from her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Voila! The perfect drink has been made!" Marrisa shouted.  
  
"What did you make?" asked Duo. He, Heero, and Trowa watched as Marrissa came into the kitchen half an hour ago and start mixing things together.  
  
"Like I said, the perfect drink. Are you deaf?" snapped Marrisa as she gave him a glare.  
  
"No!" Duo replied back.  
  
"Well, since you guys are here test my drink." Marrissa said as she handed them cups. Heero picked his up and eyed it carefully.  
  
"Just so you know, I plan to be a club bartender when I grow up, well thats my nightjob. So, I'm making drinks. In those are coconut extract, kiwi juice, mango,juice, and watermelon too. And just so you believe me, I'll drink it." Marrisa said as she picked up her glass and drank it.  
  
"See!" Marrissa said.  
  
"Fine." grumbled the others as they drank from their cups. Marrissa waited for the results smiling.  
  
"I feel a bit woozy." Duo said as he slumped over, followed by the thuds of Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Nighty Night boys." Marrissa laughed evily as she got her bag and started her *work*. She took out the costumes, make up, accessories, shoes, and magic markers from the large bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Lady Lena, welcome back!" Marrissa greeted her cousin.  
  
"Hello, well the house is still standing and I don't smell any smoke so I gues things went well and you didn't do any mischief." Relena replied glancing around before she layed her eyes on her cousin who was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Ok, what did you do?" asked Relena.  
  
"Did you ever wonder how Heero would look in a dress or what is Trowa covering with his hair?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"Well, Trowa did never tell me what was up with the hair, so I guess I am a bit curiuos." Catherine said.  
  
"Heero? In a dress? I gotta see this." Relena said as she followed the young girl to the kitchen. When everyone was in it, they started laughing at the scene before them.  
  
Duo was wearing a sailor scout outfit but wearing shorts. He had on heels (like mars) and his hair was unbraided and put into two meatballs. He had on makeup and and his nails were painted.  
  
Heero was in a green dress and sneakers. His hair was combed neatly and even had streaks of glitter on them. Their was a giant heart drawn around his face. In his hand was a bottle of beer and they could smell some that was thrown on his mouth. He also had the shape of pink lipstick on his cheek. On the front of his dress was a sign that said "I got Lucky with him  
-  
and the arrow was pointing at Trowa.  
  
Trowa was wearing a pokemon shirt and matching skort. He had on sneakers too. His hair was combed back and you could see a giant ZIT in the corner of his face, outlined in red marker. He also had on makeup and something on his neck that looked like a hicky. Just then they all woke up to see their friends laughing at them.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!!!I'm dressed like sailor moon. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed as he got up.  
  
Heero and Trowa both tried getting up, but then they're shoelaces were tied together and they fell flat on their face.  
  
"Marrissa!" Heero muttered as he reached over and pulled his shoes off.  
  
"Heero dear, I didn't know that you were interseted in my brother." Catherine said laughing.  
  
"I don't like him!" Heero yelled as he reached over to Relena who just stepped away.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but I don't date drunk transvestites. Maybe when your sober and wearing pants I'll consider it but no thanks." Relena turned him down while laughing.  
  
"Trowa Dear, we must get you some clearasil for that pimple. Neutrogena too." Catherine said as she stared at it.  
  
"Honestly Duo, you look good. Really you do." Hilde said as she helped take out the meatballs and rebraid his hair. Just then they saw a flash.  
  
"Think of this as blackmail next you call me Wu-man." Wufei said as he took another, then one of Heero and another one of Trowa.  
  
"That's it little girl." Heero said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Marrissa.  
  
"I dare you." Marrissa said.  
  
"Heero, don't" Relena said.  
  
"No Lady Lena, let him." Marrissa said.  
  
Just then Heero pressed the trigger and a piece of paper shot out. The paper read the words 'BANG'.  
  
"Got you!" Marr  
issa said as she stuck her tongue out at Heero before running upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Marrissa!" shouted Duo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm, roach brow wasn't down there. I wonder where she is?" Marrissa thought to herself as she crept around the rooms.  
  
She then looked into a room and saw Dorothy lying there asleep. Just then a lightbulb came to her head. She took out her cell phone and started dialing numbers.  
  
"Hello, Lisa? Hey, can I borrow muffy today? Thanks." Marrissa said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhccccccchhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooo!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy's voice screamed through the air.  
  
Everyone bursted into her room. They found her on her bed surrounded by dogs and dog food everywhere. Dorothy was on her bed sneezing over and over again.  
  
"Dorothy, your eyebrows." Sally said walking closer to her.  
  
"What? What about them? Ahh, get out of here you fleabags." Dorothy said as she got up and started yelling at the dogs. She then went to the mirror and started screaming.  
  
"My eyebrows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Dorothy screamed even louder, but then started sneezing.  
  
"Where is that little brat?" asked Dorothy as she kept on sneezing.  
  
"Right here roach brow." Marrissa said as she slammed the closet door open, with the other one still closed.  
  
"Why you little brat, I'm going to." Dorothy said as she walked to her.  
  
"Ahh, shut up. Fluffy, Precious, sik her." Marrissa said as she started opening the other closet door.  
  
"Fluffy, Precious? What the hell kind of names are tho,..s..ee." She cut short as soon as she saw the Doberman and pitbull come out.  
  
"Get Her!" Shouted Marrissa.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled Dorothy as she ran down around trying to get away from the two dogs.  
***************************************  
Continue? Reveiw asking and I will. I dedicate this story to my friends dogs, Chloe and Biggie which really are the kind of dogs from those shows and movies. Well, reveiw if ya like, or ill get a doberman ta chase ya!hehe, bye! 


	3. She's Back!!!! 2

"Well, the only ones left are Hilde, Catherine, Sally,Relena, and Quatre. Now lets see how can I get them. Hmm, there's Quatre." Marrissa said to herself. It was about an hour until dinner and she was getting restless. Then an idea came to mind.  
  
"Hehe, I know how to get Quatre." Marrissa said as she approached the boy who was alone in Relena's library.  
  
"Hello Quatre." Marrissa said as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Hello, Marrissa." Quatre said as he looked at her.  
  
"Well, I was just in the bathroom and I could hear the girls talking. Did you know that Dorothy likes you?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"She does, I never noticed. She does look prettier I guess, especially since her eyebrows were tweezed." Quatre replied.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good one. Well anyway, she was saying that she would of asked you long ago, but she said,.. nahhh you wouldn't wanna know." Marrissa said as she started to get up.  
  
"No, no tell me." Quatre ushered her to sit down again.  
  
"Well, she said and I quote Quatre's cute, but he's such a sissy,weak,girly kind of guy unquote." Marrissa replied glancing at him.  
  
"Oh." Quatre said looking down. Just then he heard a sob and looked up to see Marrissa crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Quatre concerned.  
  
"How come they don't like me?" asked Marrissa looking up at him.  
  
"Maybe if you stopped playing pranks, then they would be nice to you." Quatre replied.  
  
"I mean, its just that not a lot of people would pay attention to me, because I'm the middle child and i think I'm suffering from the middle child syndrom. So thats when I started acting like this. I never meant to be this way." Marrissa sadi as she started crying on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"That's ok. Why don't you try acting nice and explain to everyone your feelings." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right.Thanks Quatre, you remind me of my best friend Mellissa before she moved. Your really caring and nice to talk to." Marrissa said as she got up.  
  
"Your welcome Marrissa." Quatre replied as he watched her leave the room.  
  
"Am I really that girly? Ahh, I'll go take a bubble bath to think." wondered Quatre to himself. Meanwhile, Marrissa was spying on him.  
  
"Sympathy bit works every time." Marrissa said satisfied.  
  
"Now onto part 2."Marrissa said as she crept in to Quatre's room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The girls, now how am I going to get them. Well, they're all in the living room. I'll just take a peek around their rooms." Marrisa said as she snuck into Hilde's room. She started looking in her drawers and closet. Finally, in a box on the top shelf of her closet she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Jackpot!" squealed Marrissa as she put it in her bag.  
  
"Now onto dear Catherine's room." Marrissa thought as she exited Hilde's and went into Catherine's.She checked her watch and saw that it was only half an hour until dinner, and she wanted to do it before then.  
  
She looked under her bed and saw a whole bunch of magazines in a box.  
  
"Naughty, naughty girl." Marrissa said giggling to herself. She then put the box in her bag, and ran to Sally's room.  
  
"Hmm, let me check the trusty old sock drawer for anything. Aha! A diary. Now let me just break the lock." Marrissa said to herself as she got the kitten covered book and broke of the lock. She flipped through it passing by pictures and reading interesting parts. Satisfied, she placed the book in her bag, and rushed over to Relena's room.  
  
"What is this?" wondered Marrissa as she picked up the small material in her hand. She then put it in the bag and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone came down to dinner, except for Marrissa and Quatre. Just then Quatre walked through the door and everyone looked up.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Duo who was cracking up.  
  
"Marrissa stole my clothes and replaced it with these." Quatre replied. He was wearing a white shirt and had on a leather jacket. He wore black jeans and black boots. On the back of his leather jacket were the words, 'Bad Boy'.  
  
"You can stop staring." Quatre said lookin around.  
  
"By the way, where's the little she-devil?" asked Duo who had calmed down.  
  
"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late but I was doing some research." Marrissa said as she came into the room dragging a bag behind her.  
  
"What's in the bag?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Oh well, since I had already played pranks on the boys, well except Quatre but that's been settled, right bad boy. I was thinking its only fair for the girls too." Marrissa said as she brought the bag closer to them.  
  
"Uhh, uhh. We didn't bring anything to Relena's that could embarress us." Hilde said blushing a light shade of pink.  
  
"Oh yes you girls did. By the way Hilde my girl, you wouldn't happen to know who was Miss. Sports Illustrated for April A.C. 198 would you?" asked Marrissa as she took out something from the bag and walked over to the space between the blushing a deep red Hilde and a confused Duo.  
  
"Ummm, no." squeaked out Hilde.  
  
"Well I do!" Marrissa exclaimed as she held out the magazine and showed everyone. There on the page was a picture of Hilde in a raincoat, obviously naked but the sash was covering her below the waist and the jacket was closed so you couldn't see her chest, but the side of her cleavage. She was holding an umberlla and winking.  
  
"Woah Hilde." Relena said looking.  
  
"Hilde!" shouted Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I needed the money and I knew this guy and he was working at the shoot and one thing led to another and before I knew it I'm in the magazine." Hilde replied lookin down.  
  
"Hmmm, missed this issue." Wufei mumbled. Marrissa overheard him and went back to her bag. She got out the big box that she stole from Catherine's room.  
  
"Well, Wufei is not the only one who likes to look at naughty naughty pictures now do they huh Catherine." Marrissa said slyly as she stepped in between Catherine and Trowa. She sat the heavy box and faced the letters towards her.  
  
"It seems that out dear knife thrower seems to have a habit of looking at hot naked men!" Marrissa exclaimed as she turned the box around and on it were the words in giant red font'Catherine's box of Playgirl Magazines and porno tapes(plus *toys*)'. Everyone glared at Catherine who was blushing an even deeper shade of red than Hilde.  
  
"I have a problem." whispered Catherine.  
  
"Let's look at them huh Cathy." Marrissa said opening the box. She took out magazines and tossed one to Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, and Relena. Then the boys next to them snatched the magazines out of their hands.  
  
"Hey, don't hurt them. I'm the only person on the world to have all of them." Catherine said.  
  
"Hey look, porno tapes. And what is this that it says on it." Marrissa said. Just then Catherine looked up and tried to get to Marrissa. She ducked under the table and went to the other side.  
  
"Co-produced and co-starring Miss. Catherine Bloom. Looks like someone was doing something else before she started throwing knives." Marrissa announced. Catherine was trying to find her knives and were searching through her pockets.  
  
"Looking for these Cathy dear." Marrissa said holding them up.  
  
"Give them back!" shouted Catherine as she tried to get to her but was held back by Trowa.  
  
"Now, now, now. We must calm down. By the way Relena dear, look what I found in your ligerie drawers." Marrissa said as she jumped down and grabbed something from the bag.  
  
"What??" Relena said who was blushing red and glanced quickly at Heero who was just staring around.  
  
"I found a g-string on Relena's bed. And the owner is " Just then Heero had his mouth over Marrissa's mouth.  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up." Heero whispered.  
  
"Damn, I'm biting him and he's not flinching. I know." Marrissa thought to her self. She was standing near Duo and gave it to him before Relena could grab it from her. Since they were both distracted because of Marrissa they couldn't get to Duo.  
  
"Property of Mr. Heero Yuy." Duo read aloud, and then started cracking up.  
  
"Hey Heero, how did you fit into this little get up?" Duo managed to ask between giggles.  
  
"When?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Well, he looked quite cute in my dress and I just couldn't resist." Relena said looking down. By now, Heero had let go of Marrisa and was giving death glares to Duo.  
  
"Yeah, since you two played dress up. Hey Lady Lena, tell em how much you liked wearing Heero's tanktop and shorts." Marrissa replied as she held up a tape.  
  
"Why you little." Heero said trying to get the tape.  
  
"$50.000,000 and I won't show this tape to your brother." Marrissa said.  
  
"Arghhh!!!!!"Heero said.  
  
"Eeenie, meenie, miinie, moe!" Marrisa said as she pointed to Sally.  
  
"Your left lady!" Marrissa said looking at Sally.  
  
"I found a diary!" Marrissa said as she held up the book.  
  
"Oh Wufei, he looked so cute in those pants. And his @$$ was so tight and cute. I could of just!" Then Marrissa stopped leaving them at a cliffhanger.  
  
"The injustice!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"No!!!!!!" shouted Sally as she tried to get her.  
  
"See ya!" Marrissa said as she exited leaving everything behind.  
  
"Let's get her." Relena said saying the thing that was on everyone's mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Time to fix up my room." Marrissa said watching them through the lil tv hid in her room.   
*************************  
Hoped you like. Please reveiw if you like! 


	4. She's Back!!!! 3

"We're approaching her room now. Its midnight and she's obviously asleep." Duo whispered into the walkie talkie. He and Hilde were the first ones to go into Marrissa's room.  
  
"Hmm, what a big room. Well, all of the ones in Relena's mansion are big, but whoa." Hilde said as she stepped in after Duo was done picking the lock.  
  
Just then something grabbed her arm and pulled her down, which caused her to slip on little round things on the floor. The flashlight on her waist was taken off and she could feel her self sticking to the ground. Just then the flashlight turned on.  
  
"I don't think I gave you permission to step on my marble collection, then fall on my super glue now did I?" Marrissa teased to her. She looked to her left and saw Duo sitting down to, only his hands were tied and there was tape over his mouth. She felt something and looked behind her, Marrissa had just tied her hnads together too.  
  
"Now Hilde, call in for the next troop and your precious boyfriend won't be bald." Marrissa said as she held the electric razor in her hand and it was positioned over Duo's head. Duo was giving her worried glances.  
  
Marrissa held the walkie talkie to her mouth.  
  
"Team two, head on in." Hilde whispered.  
  
"Thats a good little girl." Marrissa said petting her on the head like a dog.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Woman! Shut up now!" Wufei yelled at Sally.  
  
"Shut up you idiot. Marrissa might wake up. Hilde and Duo must have her tied up right now." Sally said as she opened the unlocked door.  
  
"Why did that weakling keep the light off." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Duh, so she wouldn't wake,.. uh." Just then he didn't hear Sally finish the sentence.  
  
"Woman?" asked Wufei. Just then he felt a shove and heard little clicking.  
  
"Hi Wufei! I hope you don't mind being to stapled to a wall." Marrissa said as she clicked another one on his black shirt. He looked to the side and saw Sally stapled and tape over her mouth.  
  
"Weak Woman." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Now Wufei dear, call in for more people and I won't put this pretty pretty lipstick on you. And what is this in my hand? Why its a blonde wig. I wondor how it would look on you?" Marrissa teased. She then put the walkie talkie to his mouth.  
  
"Team 3, we're ready." Wufei said into the walkie talkie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't have to tell you every single detail about my life Trowa. Jeez, lay off of it already." Catherine told him as they approached the door.  
  
"Hnnn..." Trowa replied.  
  
"Oh c'mon." Catherine said as he pulled her in. Just then Trowa sesed something odd.  
  
"Count of 3, backflip towards onto the bed." Trowa whispered to Catherine. He could tell someone was behind him and was going to attack.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
"Ahh!" Catherine yelped. Her and Trowa were in a net hanging from the ceiling and she was upside down in a weird manner.  
  
"Hi upside down people!" Marrissa greeted the pair in the net. She took the flashlight and shined it into their eyes.  
  
"Now would you please tell the next group to come in so we can have some even more fun!!" Marrissa pleaded putting on a puppy eye face.  
  
"Hnn..." Trowa replied.  
  
"Group 4, you can approach now." Catherien said into the walkie talkie Marrissa held upto her mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm telling you Quatre, you look really nice in that leather. Made you look like such a bad boy." Dorothy said.  
  
"Umm, thanks. Oww!" Quatre replied, just as Dorothy smacked him on the ass.  
  
"Now c'mon, we have a war against a little rotten girl." Dorothy proclaimed just as Quatre opened the door.  
  
"Arf!" they heard a small yelp.  
  
"Dogs! Quatre, lets go." Dorothy said as she grabbed his hand and ran into something. Just then they heard a door slam.  
  
"What? Where are we?" wondered Quatre out loud as he took out his flashlight and saw.  
  
"Oh great, we're in a closet." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh Quattie and Dorothy!!!!! Call in the last group, my dear cuz and her boyfriend." They heard Marrissa's voice through the sound of the door.  
  
"You can't make us!" Dorothy yelled.  
  
"Well, if you don't. I'll let out Fluffy and Precious." Marrissa said just then they saw a light and saw through a glass window were the two dogs staring at them and barking.  
  
"No!!!!!!!"Yelled Dorothy.  
  
"Heero, Relena. Help the rest of us." Dorothy yelled into Quatre's walkie talkie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmm, I wonder what that was about?" wondered as she and Heero walked towards her cousin's door. She opened the door and flipped on the lights.  
  
"Oh My God!" Relena exclaimed. There was Duo and Hilde stuck to the floor bound and gagged sitting on glue, Sally and Wufei were stapled to the wall with their mouths taped shut, Catherine and Trowa were in a net hanging above the bed, and she could see Quatre and Dorothy through the see through door. Just then she heard snap.  
  
"Hi Lady Lena! Well your the only smart one to turn on the lights. Well, where's your darling boyfriend." Marrissa said. She was standing in front of the door bllcking her escape.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said outloud as she looked around.  
  
"Argh!!"Relena heard and turned around. Heero was holding Marrissa over her back and was screaming.  
  
"Let Go Of Me You Giant Loser!" Marrissa screamed.  
  
"What in the Hell is going on here!" Milliardo's voice screamed.  
  
"Brother?" Relena said in shock.  
  
"What the hell is this, and Heero what in the world are you, its that little brat." Milliardo said staring at her. Heero had dropped her when he heard Milliardo yell and now he and Noin were in the room.  
  
"I'd love to chat people, but I can't see ya!"Marrissa yelled as she ran out of the room and locked it. Then she took a chair and put it under the doorknob. The she took a metal anvil(?) and placed it in front.  
  
"Get Us Out Of Here!!!!!!!!!"Noin pounded on the door.  
  
"Arghh! That little brat! She threatened to shave my head!" Duo yelled as soon as the tape came off.  
  
"The Dogs! Get them away from me!" Dorothy screaming as she ran out of the closet.  
  
"Damn, its uncomfortable hanging in the air for so long. Damn't, I got a cramp." Catherine said as soon as Heero cut the rope, landing on the bed.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Damn't, how in the hell did she get us?" Relena wondered.  
  
"I think I know." Heero said pointing at her other closet. It was filled with mini tv's.  
  
"She's bee spying." Duo said.  
  
"No Duh." Hilde replied. Just then her image appeared in a tv screen.  
  
"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled into the screen.  
  
"I hope you people liked my little gag. Wasn't it great?" Marrissa said as she started blowing on her nails.  
  
"We are going to get out of here and when we do." Duo began.  
  
"Do what? I'm not going to get arrested and I'm not going to be punished. Jeez, you people can't take a joke. Well, its late. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning and after your pledge I'll let you out." Marrissa said.  
  
"Pledge?" asked Sally.  
  
"Of course! Your little speech on how I'm the best and smartest pre-teen ever.What else you sillies. Good night. Oh yeah, if you happen to hear barking, its just the dogs. Tata!" Marrissa said into the video camera. She then kissed her lips, over her heart, and then hit her butt(ever seen someone do that? its fun!hehe).  
  
"Why you little, get back here!" Milliardo yelled.  
**************************************  
Hope you liked. If you did, then please reveiw saying so. Thankiez!! 


End file.
